bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akito Kai/Sonoma
Akito Kai (秋人 かい, Akito Kai; "Autumn Shell") Personality Akito was a sensitive, but kind girl, prone to crying, and was traumatized by the idea of lossing her parents. She desired to help those she cared about, but never knew how. She was consistently respectful and kind towards others claiming that to spread joy you need to be kind to others. However after her parents death, her personality was very different, having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached woman. Apparently believing traumas she experienced in her youth had enlightened her to the true meaning of pain and suffering, she considered herself a deity of justice upon the Shinigami, and believed she has the right to judge upon them the pain and sorrow she has suffered. She almost constantly smiles and slitt her eyes, combined with her heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern her thoughts. Many find her demeanor unsettling even somewhat painful. She is willing to stop at nothing to further her ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. Showly no compassion or mercy only cruelty and hate. She is arrogant cruel, merciless and sadistic, she is shown to greatly tormenting and torturing others to fuffil her lust for revenge and judgement experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for her actions. She had also shown great fits of rage and hated through mood swings from her calm persona. At this stage, it is clear that Akito has hit rock bottom with her hatred, leading to no hope of salvation. Appearance Akito has long and wavy blond hair, dark green eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth and a curvaceous figure. She wears shorts with a black ribbon on each leg instead of a regular shorts, and she has a cape tied onto the shorts in a bow in the center. She wears a sleeveless white shirt underneath a sleeveless black vest with a zipper, and leather gloves. Whilst her Shinigami garment consist of a black dress with white frills, black leggings and browns boots. She carries her Zanpakutō at her side. Background As a child Akito lived happily with her mother and father. Her father addressing her as princess and spoiling her often. Yet her happiness would soon be shattered. For on one dark and glumly night her family was attack by a powerful hollow. Her mother told her to go and hide in the closet whilst she and Akito father would protect her. Tried as she mait her mother Shinigami powers where no match for the hollow and her and her husband where killed infrot of their six year old child. With a Shinigami coming to the aid to late to slay the hollow to save them. Yet as he approached the young Akito covered in her mother and fathers blood. The young girl assumed him as the monsters and in all her pain and anger she gave birth and then became possed by the hollow within her killing the man slowly and cruely. As such the tormented child grew up with nothing but hate and pain and sadness. And set out on her goal to slave all Shinigami bruetly, cruely and inhumanly as possible. As such her Zanpakuto spirit was reshaped from it kind hearted orginal self into a spirit of torment, sadness and anger much like its master. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Akito has no interest in Kidō nor any skill. However, she more than makes up for her faults with her sheer power and endurance. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Akito's skill with her sword was honed to a master level, and is able to strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use her blade in battle, Akito has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded as well. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Immense Spiritual Power: Akito spiritual said to be very large and "hot". Even before she became a Shinigami and relized her abilitis, her spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around her to feel extremely hot, and often started fires around her. This hot spiritual power of her reflects her attitude as well. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Akito is a very insightful woman, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. with the impressive ability to understand things she has no personal experience with. She is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponents' techniques. She is also adept at adjusting to her opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. She is a very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. . Immense Durability: As being born half Shinigami, Akito has a great amount of durability. And has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuriess she's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in her body. Flash Steps Expert: Akito is highly proficient in flash steps. Repeatedly in battle,s he has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Akito's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull resembling the face on an Oni. The mask is white and with black stripes have and meancing shark teeth. The mask series of thick black stripes Cover its inner ears, eyebrows, round the eyes disappear into both sides of the upper mouth or and then on either side of it three chins. The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Akito's possession by the Hollow within herself that was born out of her hatred and cruelty, however, it has become an indication that she is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access its power, akito must summon the mask onto her face, which is normally done by placing one of her hands over her face and concentrating spiritual matter, her hatred and pain onto it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before she mastered the Hollow within her), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Akito has access to increased physical enhancements. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Akito's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Akito attains power from two separate sources: that from herself (drawn using her Shinigami powers as well as her hatred and pain), and that from her immediate environment (drawn with the help of her Hollow powers as well as her cruelty and sadistic action), allowing her to draw power from both sides. ::Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Akito possesses becomes even greater than before. The volume, concentration, and catastrophic, cruel and sadistic nature of her reiatsu that slowly that brings with it a poison like inflection of pain, sadness and rage often summoning powerful and weak hollows to it. ::Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Akito gains a substantial increase in strength. ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, her speed is greatly enhanced. ::Enhanced Endurance: Apparently, using the Vizard form makes her much more pain resistant. ::Enhanced Durability: Her formidable durability is already substantial increased. With her skin acting in the same way as hierro. Zanpakutō "Yuugiteki Chame" (ゆうぎてき ちゃめ Playful Mischief) is the name of Akito's zanpakutou and when sealed takes the form of a Katana with a crimson red close to azure hilt, with a rectangular tsuba with outward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. And is placed by Akito's side. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Come out and play Yuugiteki Chame" (さあ アウト けん たわむれ ゆうぎてき ちゃめ Saa Auto Ken Tawamure Yuugiteki Chame). Akito holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and unsheates it. While she unsheates it the blade in engulfed in bright almost blinding red aura that when fades reveals the form it has taken. The blade has now fully transformed into a golden patterened Moroccan bright flame lit metal lantern with a retractable, extendable chain and opens up at the bottom. The transformation comes along with a rush of hot air in all directions with the lantern emitting a strongred aura of condensed reiastu and heat. It is said that her Zanpkauto spirit is meant to cry out in pain and torment upon its release. Shikai Special Ability: Yuugiteki Chame allows Akito to emit and control black-purplish flames and unleash powerful explosions with an extendable and retractable chain. As such Akito's Shikai can be used in a number of different ways each with its own name. *'Jan-ken-pon' (じゃんけんぽん rock, paper, scissors): An attack using Yuugitkei Chame. Firstly Akito preforms a small explosion in the air, resulting in propelling her Zanpakutou lantern form rapidly towards the enemy with the extendable chain on the command of "Jan-". Before preforming a much larger secondary explosion upon making contact with the opponent upon the command "ken-". The second explosion carries a significant amount of destructive concusive force, with the potential of igniting the target if they survive the intial blast. Finally with the command "pon!" ''Yuugiteki Chame is propelled backwards as a result secondary and using the retractable chain returns back towards Akito. *Riichi '( リーチ reach or "being one step away from completing a game e.g. winning, losing, game over, etc"): Yuugiteki Chame opens up releashing a continuous steam of flames which can then be widened to create a flame-thrower like technique. *'''Picchaa (ピッチャー pitcher "e.g. like in baseball"): Akito swings her zanpakutou in the direction of his target before abrutly stopping resulting in firing a ball of flames towards his target. Bankai: Yaiba Kimendenshin ''(やいば きめんでんしん Blade of a fearsome countenance, but kind as a Buddha): Its appearance is that of oversized elegant broadsword made from black gold with sliver edges. The entire bankai is covered with red-purplish markings of japanase Konji which spell out やいば きめんでんしん (Blade of a fearsome countenance, but kind as a Buddha). Through in Akito Sonoma case her Zanpakuto is one of evil and hatred twisted by its master feelings and reshape from a peaceful to a cruel and twisted one that emits a demonic aura that to normal humans act as a deadly poison and upon release cries out in pain and torment. :''Bankai Special Ability: Has yet to be revealed through has been to be releated to darkness rather than its orignal properties of light. Trivia *Akito Picture I drew. Category:Character